<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can (But Won’t) Call Me Monster by penggwinyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635439">You Can (But Won’t) Call Me Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penggwinyy/pseuds/penggwinyy'>penggwinyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not scary), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kyungsoo likes cuddling, M/M, chanbaek if you squint, is it crack? is that what you smoke? you smoke crack?, monster!Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penggwinyy/pseuds/penggwinyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo does not believe in love, it's a stupid stupid ploy for idiots like Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be even stupider. And everyone makes an exception!<br/>Love is like a rose tinted glass. Well, Kyungsoo hates glasses!</p><p>They keep him from hugging Jongin properly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mythsoological Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can (But Won’t) Call Me Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Monsters Inc AU where Kyungsoo is the monster who somehow gets mistakenly assigned to scare Jongin, who's very much an adult. Jongin's scared at first, but soon realizes that the monster under his bed (or in his closet) is really just a small, short, cuddly little monster who enjoys good food, music, and companionship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The energy that keeps all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monstropolis</span>
  </em>
  <span> powered is, none-other than, fear. More specifically, from screams. The screams of human children. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Monsters Inc. is the main supplier for this energy, but there are other alternative providers; EXO Inc. being one of them. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Kyungsoo knows this information better than anyone, he’s a veteran. Four years at the scare program, and accepted to EXO Inc. right after. He’s been in this business for a long time. EXO Inc. provides Kyungsoo with a stable enough job, a friendly work environment. They also often get to be the representative to test new innovations since other providers are too scared of the consequences of a failed creation, and EXO Inc. is small enough that they won’t hinder the overall energy production if it indeed fails. Although some see it as a backhanded compliment Kyungsoo is grateful for the opportunity, as it shows him and the other EXO Inc. employees are smart enough to think on their feet. Kyungsoo enjoys working a job he always dreamt of having.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem? He’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary. Not only is he small, his features are …</span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. From his big round eyes to his plump lips and his two small horn bumps. Sure; his skin looks slimy but the only thing he gets from that is disgust and not really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can shapeshift, but the thing is that his body would only allow him a humanoid look. The only time he got someone to genuinely fear him was because he was in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>process</span>
  </em>
  <span> of shape-shifting. Don’t get him wrong he’s still a decent scarer, having the adequate techniques to substitute for his appearance, just don’t expect employee of the month Kyungsoo any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyung!” Baekhyun called as he handed him a brown envelope. “We have a new assignment specifically for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” he replied almost absent-mindedly, “Thank you Baek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s special alright? Supposedly a cry baby, so no one else wanted the job… you on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be fine, especially for me right?” Kyungsoo chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded, still lingering around Kyungsoo’s cubicle. Kyungsoo raised his brows along with his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what?” Kyungsoo questioned his co-worker’s knowing smirk, his signature ‘I-want-a-juicy-gossip’ move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we talked about you getting into a relationship last Friday,” Baekhyun started, “so how’s that going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo started organizing his desk as he concocted up a response to his nosy friend, “Baek I thought I made it clear, we are not talking about my love life while in the office-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, Kyungsoo I told you there’s no such policy against dati-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> since Chanyeol is literally breathing fire thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> in some kind of relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was caught off guard by his remark and quickly turned towards Chanyeol’s cubicle, to see his face and furrowed eyebrows peeking behind the cork board divider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s thought was written all over his face, ‘Real subtle…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry but I think something just came up,” Baekhyun reacted with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> you leave me alone with peace and quiet for once!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t miss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun teased and quickly charged to the tall monster’s cubicle, flirting with him like his usual self and startling Chanyeol in the process. Kyungsoo could overhear the awkward snickers and teasing giggles, and he didn’t even need to turn his head around to see the source of the laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pulled out the document from his brown envelope, he’s done this dozens of times but somehow he still felt anxious. The file explained how this child wasn’t in his room for several days during the past week and when he was there was always someone else. Some reports of how the child bawled right when the door was opened and they immediately left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo knows the protocol to scaring, and how if he isn’t careful a single cry of the child can alert the parents. Maybe that’s why he was chosen, his friendly appearance could lure them into a false sense of security then when he transforms the child screams and that’s the end of his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright, same strategy…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s already familiar with how to transform in the creepiest way, just so he could get a scream and not a cry. He studied more reports to find out the room is actually quite messy and filled with stuffed animals. He pondered if he could possibly hide behind something to wait for the child, under the circumstances that he wasn’t there like the other reports suggests, and finally determine for them if the door needed to be destroyed since the room might not be in use anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gathered up his equipment, a walky talky and the files which he slid back into the brown envelope Baekhyun delivered to him like another professional colleague. That is before he had ran off to hit on Chanyeol for the umpteenth time this week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And Chanyeol </span>
  </em>
  <b>still</b>
  <em>
    <span> thinks we’re in a relationship, really a dumb and dumber moment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo really isn’t the romantic type and swore he would never understand the logic behind Baekhyun valuing Chanyeol this much, he has always questioned him every once in a while. Arguably they don’t go anywhere since Baek would reply about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Love isn’t logical’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kyungsoo would change the subject half way through Baekhyun’s rants, then they drop it completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his head frustrated with the thoughts entering his head at such an unwanted time. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to someone, and find someone to care for him? Until then Kyungsoo guessed his comfort could be his friends, who admittedly are still good to him although they all have their significant others in mind, and… Kyungsoo’s bed. He slightly chuckled at the thought of just marrying his own bed so he won’t have to experience the unnecessary tangle from romance and relationships. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of the imaginations that clogged his mind, although had it bookmarked for later. Put aside for rainy days, y’know? Now, he’s ready. He looked in his desk mirror, satisfied with his appearance. The difference between Kyungsoo’s ‘human’ smile and ‘monster’ smile was always quite eerie, that was Kyungsoo's most used techniques to scare. He’s questioned many times before if he could be an actor if this whole scarer job blows over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he mentally hit himself for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> his job would blow over, since there are so many people who would be affected as well as the reason that he’s personally acquainted with his boss and would never wish any harm upon him. Or any harm to anyone ever … well maybe except the children he would have to accidentally hurt the process, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s pretty sure EXO Inc. is in the stage of developing a memory eraser for the scarred children… another win for the EXOs. Kyungsoo’s lost track of how much time EXO Inc. had won his heart over at this point. Just as he has lost track of how he arrived at the work area, from walking mindlessly thinking of other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the file’s code into the pad, unlocking the door towards his assignment. The closet door creaked as Kyungsoo trespassed into the dimly lighted baby blue room. Clothes laid out on the floor throughout the room. Kyungsoo spotted the bed in the middle, the massive size of it was put off by the untidiness of it. Kyungsoo was staring at the poorly made bed disgustedly, before he leaped to hide behind the giant teddy bear after hearing footsteps. He could hear the sound of the kid jumping on the bed, his body against the comforter making a slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grasped on to the teddy bear a bit tighter, hoping the kid wouldn’t spot him. Unfortunately it seems like he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dyo, he apologized to me today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He most probably didn’t. Kyungsoo relaxes his grip. The sweet honey-like voice recalls his day. He talks about how he cried yesterday and that the person who made him cry apologized. Kyungsoo finds it far too cute. He almost feels sorry for this kid, for having to scare him. He figures it’ll have to be a quick job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dyo… w-why does it look like you’ve moved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last chance, the kid noticed a slight movement of his teddy bear. He’s going to walk over to check and blow Kyungsoo’s cover. If he catches him off guard he’s never going to be scared of whatever tricks Kyungsoo pulls. So Kyungsoo catches </span>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <span>off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He transforms into a blackened state, his face only showcasing a deep smirk. His closed eyelids don't let a hint of his glistening red eyes to shine through. He crawls into sight. He can already hear the sniffle incoming. He springs up a wider smile creeping up on his face. He can do this, it’ll be all over soon. He opens his eyes, ready for the kid’s scream to overtake his thoughts. Except… it’s not a kid. The figure slumping on the bed is definitely </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>a kid. Even if he has teary eyes and pink pouting lips. He’s large. He’s even bigger and taller than Kyungsoo, and that’s not an exaggeration. Kyungsoo understands now why no one’s ever completed this case. Of course, that explains how on some days he’s out or how his room is allowed to be this messy, cause he’s an adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Mr. monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <b>
    <em>adult</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s voice startled him. He lost concentration and suddenly his form morphes back. Just perfectly what he needs, more problems to deal with. He was at least scary to the </span>
  <b>
    <em>adult</em>
  </b>
  <span>, now he just looks like a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo faces him, that’s an interesting question to ask a monster you’ve just seen transforming in front of your very eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be questioning something else… like maybe why I’m in your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um yeah, suppose so? So.. what are you doing in my room?” the </span>
  <b>
    <em>adult </em>
  </b>
  <span>asked. He reached out and offered Kyungsoo a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to come scare the </span>
  <b>
    <em>kid </em>
  </b>
  <span>in this room, turns out the crybaby’s an adult,” he mutters as he tries to stand up. Jongin’s offer still stands, but he isn’t about to reach out and grab it. Not when he hasn’t had time to process what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a crybaby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but also like I’ve literally been here since the moment you told </span>
  <b>Dyo </b>
  <span>over here about how you cried yesterday,” Kyungsoo puffs out a sarcastic remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um so what’s your name? I’m Jongin. It’s rude to listen in on my conversation, at least tell me your name,“ Jongin sends him a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just about leaving so I don’t see why that matters, but sure my name’s Kyungsoo,” he awkwardly splurts out, “You’ll probably never meet me again anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. you’re going? B-bye” Jongin murmured through his pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s undoubtedly cute but what’s not cute though is Kyungsoo losing his job because he didn’t complete his task. Unemployment is right under ‘Love’ in Kyungsoo’s list of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what I would really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>NOT </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate right now in life</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and Kyungsoo would rather not complete any of the tasks on that list, no thank you.</span>
</p><p><span>Kyungsoo grabs the door knop of Jongin’s closet and turns it. Nothing happens. </span><em><span>Ahem.</span></em> <b><em>Kyungsoo opens it.</em></b><b> Nothing happens.</b></p><p>
  <span>It only takes a “D-do you need help?” from Jongin for Kyungsoo to melt down in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stuck. He’s stuck here with Jongin, a </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>kid, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>world. He has no idea why he thought this mechanism is a good idea. While he understands it has helped him sometimes. He often hides first before scaring and it would be rather bothersome if the kids open the door to the monster world in that time period. He seemed to fail to realise back then that the genius idea he requested also meant he had no way of getting to the monster world himself, if he didn’t succeed in the mission. Call him a show off but this has never been a worry for him, because he never got any mission failures. Well, guess there’s a first for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m stuck,” Kyungsoo mutters out. He hates how helpless he sounds, but like … he’s literally helpless right now so he’ll let it slide this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he won’t let slide though, is the actually audible coos that can be heard from Jongin. Dammit, stop trying to make Kyungsoo flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>buut </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can stay here I don’t mind,”  Jongin chuckles. He doesn’t seem to sound disturbed about it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmp, fine. Guess I’ll have to wait it out,” Kyungsoo responds, climbing into Jongin’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah mister,” Jongin exclaims, “You’re not sleeping until you’ve taken a bath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- I’m clean thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just finished work, how could you have taken a bath,” Jongin tries to reason, “No more refusing, I’ll bath you myself if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s face is unbelievably red for someone who’s supposed to be green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, you’ll have to catch me first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that Kyungsoo took off running. Exhaustion makes you pretty pink right? Of course! That’s the reason why Kyungsoo is so red right now. He’s exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo runs out of the room, only to realise he’s never been here. What the heck where’s he supposed to go. Uh what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, caught you!” Jongin declared as he picks Kyungsoo up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frick, no. No nononnonon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down,” that was the quietest squeal Kyungsoo has ever made in his life. He sounds like a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a weird situation he never expects him to be in. In a stranger’s home, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome </span>
  </em>
  <span>stranger, caught in his warm embrace. No not embrace! It’s just his arm jails. Not a hug, he literally thinks he’s babysitting you. What no, Kyungsoo’s not a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting hotter,” Jongin disrupts Kyungsoo’s chain of thought, “are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmp, more reasons to let me go!” Kyungsoo’s getting angwry! Oh, he is angry alright. He’s shapeshifting into his human form now, maybe that can convince Jongin how weird all this ordeal is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Ky-” Jongin is shocked. Wouldn’t expect any less. Now Kyungsoo can just slide down Jongin’s grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby, I can bathe myself,” Kyungsoo explains, “Besides, how can I have a job if I’m a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I thought maybe like … monster year works differently or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at this giant dork. “No, I’m 24.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I-I’m 23” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a way to make that situation even more awkward. Now what, should Kyungsoo just run back into the bedroom? Lock himself in the bathroom? Or maybe go hide in the cupboard. There’s no way Beakhyun’s going to let him live down that moment of getting schooled by someone younger than him, even if he’s just 1 year younger. Now that he thinks of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow shocking Kyungsoo can think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the heck was he even thinking. The only time he was scolded to take a shower was when he was an </span>
  <b>infant</b>
  <span>, he never expected it to happen again when he’s literally 24.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, here’s your shirt,” Jongin hands Kyungsoo the shirt, obviously sensing the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kyungsoo quickly grabs the shirt and runs to the bathroom. He hears a vague </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the towel is already in there … I think?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before closing the door. Hah, there’s absolutely nothing resembling a towel in here except the bath rug. Oh well, Kyungsoo’s monster form is </span>
  <b>
    <em>moist </em>
  </b>
  <span>anyways. He’s not going to be affected by a little bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet-ness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a shower, like how anyone takes a shower. He hopes he isn't using too much of Jongin’s soaps, but dammit they smell good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps out of the shower, and looks into the mirror. He hasn’t been in his human form in awhile. His white skin sprinkled with moles and freckles are a vast contrast to his emerald green slimy skin. It’s jarring how Kyungsoo can look so much like himself in human form, and at the same time look nothing alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts on the clothes Jongin gave him. The shirt is a bit big, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with oversized pajamas. Comfy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin? I’m done…” Kyungsoo slowly peeks behind the door. He sees no one there, but continues to tip toe anyways. It’s a force of habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the bedroom door, complete with a horror story’s signature door creak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! You scared me!” Jongin jumped (almost but not really) out of his skin. He’s laying across the bed, and it somehow reminds Kyungsoo of some cringey rom com scene he watched with Baekhyun last week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Kyungsoo feels ten times worse than when he has to scare kids, dammit it’s the pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine, jump on! I wanna smell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s cheeks are heating up AGAIN. If Jongin would please be so kind as to stop overworking Kyungsoo’s heart, it’ll be much appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do I really smell that bad?” Kyungsoo’s starting to actually be concerned with the amount of times Jongin has mentioned his scent (or maybe oder).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no! I don’t know how you normally smell but it wasn’t bad when we met. It’s just that I bought a new soap today, let me smell it on you please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is going to have a mental breakdown because of Jongin. Not even Baekhyun has done something like asking to smell him, this is a first and he can’t get over the implication that Jongin will press his nose (or maybe even his whole face) against Kyungsoo’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s ever asked me that before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, um can I have special privilege then.” Jongin said with a smirk that was plastered with the word ‘please’.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh diggity darn it, Kyungsoo’s gonna overload.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe Kyungsoo has already shut down entirely because how did he end up on the bed already? How is he right there, in Jongin’s bear hug again, inhaling all of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent. *scent* </span>
  </em>
  <span>How weird is that?! Kyunsoo absolutely hates this version of himself, no thank you! That’s why he’s hugging back </span>
  <b>FORCEFULLY</b>
  <span>, so he can assert dominance cowering Jongin into submission of letting him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded better thought than done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud, but he actually enjoys this warmth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t tell anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo ahh, let go for a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud, but is </span>
  <b>
    <em>completely </em>
  </b>
  <span>devastated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait no no, not like that” Jongin immediately cleared it up, “I mean like you’re wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not like that either,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, it’s fine. What do you mean then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me dry you? I forgot to give you the towel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin stepped off the bed to grab the towel, as soon as he reached he climbed back up towards Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>dry you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Did he say that? Is he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s arm and patted it down with his towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s brain is always a step too late with this man, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, your skin is so soft. Is it a monster thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t think so? My monster form is supposed to be slippery, but I can’t imagine how that affects my human form”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Hey, Kyungsoo is your human form exactly like us? Like do you have the exact organs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I don’t know? I’ve never seen another human this um up close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I’m your first again. Can I always be your first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha what are you talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fumbled trying to grab the towel from Jongin’s hand and finish the job himself. Unfortunately for him, life is always </span>
  <em>
    <span>wayy </span>
  </em>
  <span>too hard on Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, promise me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jongin we barely met, I don’t know if I can keep any promises to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back with the pout, Kyungsoo absolutely hates it. He feels so guilty for it but really nothing can be forced. He really doesn’t know what to do, if he’ll be able to keep his promise or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, just go to sleep alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin placed the towel back, switched off the light and carefully sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um hum, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, just a warning I like snuggling while sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve uh nev-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never done that before? Hm, don’t worry. It’ll be your first”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo dreamt a good dream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wheeww, my first ever *posted* English Kaisoo fic! I can't believe I've survived school long enough to finish this. (You can easily the changes in tone and genre over time, my mood was way too different in writing parts of this) I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! It was really rushed, I'm so sorry about that. I feel like this is so rough and hard to read, I'm so so sorry about that. Hopefully I'll be able to come back and correct mistakes when I have time. </p><p>A giant thanks to the mods of this fest. I can't thank them enough! They've put up with all of this, plus were super nice and allowed an extension cause I was busy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!</p><p>Thanks to everyone reading this! To everyone that might comment or leave a Kudos! Thank you so so much! I can't express how excited I am in posting this. It feels like sending off my baby into the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>